


An Enterprising Wayne

by mordredllewelynjones



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jarley mentioned but it sinks like the Titanic, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, fake date sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredllewelynjones/pseuds/mordredllewelynjones
Summary: When John's first date with Harley does down the drain it looks like his evening is destined to be a disaster. Not if Bruce has anything to do with it.No sex or rude stuff in this story.





	An Enterprising Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written Juce before and haven't written Batjokes in almost two years. Oops.  
Based on/inspired by a prompt I saw on Tumblr somewhere.

"How do I look?"

  
Bruce looked his friend up and down, playing for time as he debated on what best to say. His eyes moved from the mismatched socks and shoes to the untucked shirt, all of which looked exactly the same as ever. He could feel John's gaze upon him and he knew that he was wondering what was taking so long. Finally a flash of colour caught Bruce's attention and he made a valiant stab in the dark, hoping to God that he was right.

  
"Is that a new button?" Bruce asked, gesturing to John's waistcoat where an odd assortment of multi-coloured buttons kept the article of clothing fastened around John's lanky frame.

  
John beamed with pleasure and pride. "I knew you'd like it" he replied with a delighted giggle as he twisted this way and that, admiring the little piece of plastic as it caught the light "The question is: What will Harley think?" At the mention of his date his face fell slightly, some of the spring vanishing from his step as anxiety began to settle in. Luckily his best friend was on hand to offer valuable reassurance.

  
"You look great, John" Bruce told him with complete sincerity "If Harley can't appreciate that and the effort you went to for her then she is worse off for it."  
"Thanks, Bruce" said John, his voice cracking slightly with emotion "It's just that I really want this to go right, you know? Remember how for the first fifteen times I asked her on a date, she pretended not to hear me? That was funny, right? Anyway, it's just taken us so long to get to this point and I don't want to ruin it now."

  
He let out a high pitched laugh but it didn't resemble his delighted giggle from earlier in the slightest. This was a laugh masking inner hurt and Bruce could see that as clear as day. Watching John being treated so callously was painful but there was little Bruce could do other than offer his support and hope that eventually John saw that he deserved better than this. With John's, debatably voluntary, denial about his situation; however, that could be a long time coming. Still, he couldn't keep his displeasure completely buried no matter how much he might try.

  
"Harley and I obviously have a very different opinion on what is funny" he muttered dryly, face blank but his contempt still very much evident.  
Luckily John was too preoccupied with hiccupping himself into silence to notice.

  
"It’s hard to believe that today is finally the day. I can't wait!" John cried excitedly before adding, eyes lighting up as an idea hit upon him "Say Bruce, you wouldn't have any more wisdom to impart by any chance, do you? The stuff you told me at the café was so helpful and you are so much more experienced than I am at this. I mean, you have actually been on dates before. Is there anything that you think will help me win Harley over?"

  
Bruce resisted the urge to sigh. How could he possibly remain supportive when he knew this whole affair was destined for disaster? How could he look John in the eyes and offer him advice when he knew full well that it would be of no use?

  
"Just have fun and try to keep calm. Don't worry if things feel a little awkward at first. Most dates start off that way and the two of you will get used to it soon enough. Just talk to her, ask her about herself and listen to what she has to say. That's it really" Bruce smiled sadly before adding on a whim "Oh John, for the record I am not that much more experienced than you at this sort of thing. I know the papers show me with a different person on my arm every other week but none of them are people I have entered into a relationship with. They are just friends and colleagues I brought along because apparently billionaires can't go to parties on their own." He rolled his eyes dramatically, hoping to make John laugh and he succeeded. In fact, this statement seemed to put John in incredibly high spirits although Bruce couldn't fathom why.

  
"Aww Bruce, who knew you were such a romantic. I guess you have been waiting for the perfect person to come along, huh?"

  
Bruce inadvertently turned his gaze to the floor as he felt a mild blush creep up his cheeks. The truthful answer was no but that didn't change the fact that Bruce had recently been wondering about the prospect of his having found his soulmate or the fact that the object of his recently acknowledged affections was the one who was currently, and so innocently, asking about his love life.

  
"Something like that" he muttered.

  
He was saved having to continue this awkward conversation any further by his phone vibrating in his pocket. A quick glance revealed a message from Alfred relaying the details of a hostage situation which had just sprung up downtown. Things did not sound good.

  
"Umm… John, something has come up at work and…"

  
"Sure thing, Bruce" John interrupted brightly "I have to get going soon anyway. Go get 'em, buddy!" He gave an encouraging thumbs up to drive the point home.

  
Bruce shot him a quick thank you and wished him luck on his date, however futile such a wish might be, before making a hasty exit. As he hopped into his car and sped away, he couldn't help but dwell on John's choice of words.

  
There had been a few times lately where it seemed like John might know his secret. Bruce sincerely hoped not. He wanted to believe that he could trust John but he couldn't be sure, not when Harley had such power over his friend. She could snap her fingers and John was likely to give her whatever she desired. Facts about Bruce's own truthfulness and loyalty could also be brought into an unfavourable light should John discover the real reason why Bruce had joined the Pact. Bruce was not prepared for that backlash or the pain it would result in.

  
Thoughts on what John's parting words had meant, if anything, would have to wait though. Right now the lives at risk in the downtown branch of Gotham savings and loan were his only concern.

  
************

  
Several hours, a couple of bruised ribs and yet another cape ruined by bullet holes later and Bruce was finally able to begin making his way back to the Pact's hideout. The hostage situation had taken longer to diffuse than expected and after that a few other small scale crimes had sprung up which had required his attention. Now though he was back in his other mask, ready to face Harley and the others once more.

  
His route back to the hideout took him through the area of town where John and Harley had been heading to for their date and Bruce couldn't help but wonder how the venture had gone. A glance towards the restaurant where the two love birds had planned to meet as he drove past told him all he needed to know; however.

  
There was John sat at a table by the window. Alone and looking thoroughly miserable. A pang in his chest, a mixture of pity for his friend and resentment towards Harley, at this sad sight was all that was needed to prompt Bruce to act. A second later he was screeching to a halt outside the restaurant and chucking his keys to the valet before making his way inside where he found John pleading with the head waiter, a frantic look in his eyes.

  
"My date will be here any minute, I swear. Just give me another couple of minutes."

  
"Sir, you have been here for several hours. I must insist that you order otherwise I shall be forced to have you escorted from the building for refusing to leave. Other dinners have booked this table, Sir, and you are causing an obstruction and a scene" the head waiter replied with a stony expression.

  
"I am so sorry I'm late!" Bruce cried with a feigned grin of embarrassment as he slipped into the chair opposite his distressed friend "As if being caught up at work wasn't bad enough I then got trapped behind the roadblocks the police have set up downtown. The criminals in this city really have the worst timing. I hope you can forgive me." He stretched out a hand to give John's a reassuring squeeze for appearances sake but found that letting go was an altogether more difficult task than anticipated.

  
"Mr Wayne?!" The waiter gasped incredulously.

  
Bruce turned to the man and said warmly "Thank you for taking such good care of my date. I greatly appreciate it. Please, allow me to show my appreciation for the restaurant's patience somehow."

  
A check for a substantial amount was handed over and, predictably, the man's attitude changed at once. "I shall be back to take your orders directly" the head waiter simpered before scurrying away, holding his beloved new possession close to his chest.

Bruce couldn’t help but glare after him with loathing before turning his attention back to the man sat opposite him.

  
John was simply staring at him open mouthed in shock and confusion. As thankful as he was to be rid of the stuffy old man who had been bothering him and relieved to no longer be alone, he couldn’t comprehend what it was that Bruce was trying to do. Still, he wasn’t about to complain. Far from it in fact.

“I hope you don’t mind me butting in” Bruce said “Just play along, ok. The staff here are far from friendly, as you have seen, but it’s worth putting up with for the chocolate moose. Only my butler makes better.”

  
“It’s always great to see you, Bruce” John assured his dinner partner passionately “And what with Harley running late I could sure use the company.” There was a pause and the he added sheepishly “Say buddy, you wouldn’t happen to have a couple of bucks on you would you? You see, I might have ordered quite a few drinks whilst I was waiting and I thought Harley would be paying her share of the bill so…” His sentence was cut off by Bruce laughing good naturedly.

  
“Don’t worry about it, John.”

  
*********************************

  
The saying ‘Time flies when you are having fun’ was certainly true of that evening because in no time at all a delectable meal had been brought to an end and Bruce was back behind the wheel of his car, speeding them back to the abandoned train station which John and the other gang members called home. And during all that time Harley's name had not been mentioned. After his initial disappointment John had seemed more than happy with how the evening had turned out. The two of them had talked and laughed just as they always did when they were together but for some reason, in this new setting devoid of the ever lingering threat of imminent death from Harley's wrath or Bane's suspicions, it all seemed much more intimate. With only each other for company they were free to be themselves and it was an intoxicating feeling. Bruce only wished that there could be more moments like this, happy and (for life in Gotham) carefree. Their little bubble of contented solitude was burst during the drive back; however, when John received a text.

  
_'Hey Puddin', be a good boy and pop back here as soon as you get this. Whatever you’re doing right now can wait until later. Playtime is over and mama needs your help. If you see Brucie then bring him along with ya. Now don't keep me waiting, Suga. Harls.'_

  
For once John was left speechless. He simply gaped at the illuminated screen of his phone in dismay, mouth opening and closing wordlessly as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. In that moment, as he read and reread those flippant and uncaring words, his heart shattered into tiny pieces. For a second the pain was unbearable but in an instant it was eclipsed by something else as equally powerful. Rage.

  
Bruce, who had been watching his friend's expression with growing concern, noticed the change and decided to pull the car over to the side of the road and kill the engine. Whatever outburst this text would lead to Bruce didn't fancy trying to deal with it whilst also trying to focus on the road.

  
John got wordlessly out of the car and stormed off down an alleyway, Bruce close on his heels, laughter burning in his chest but no mirth in his heart. He cast his mind back to Dr Leyland, trying to remember what she had told him about how to cope with rejection but his mind was filled with nothing but the white noise of anger. Eventually his restless footsteps came to a stop and he turned back to Bruce. In that moment the emotional dam broke and all his faith in Harley along with it.

  
"She didn't even apologize. She didn't even remember!" John spat viciously, a violent glimmer in his eyes as his blood boiled in his veins "Then she expects me, expects us to obey her to the letter anyway. I did everything she ever asked of me and all she did was use me and treat me like dirt!" The laughter he had been holding back broke forth, high pitched cold and bitter. Dangerous.

  
"All I wanted was for her was to see me, truly see me. To believe in me. Well we'll show her what we think of her, won't we Bruce?"

  
Bruce's eyes widened slightly in alarm. Although he had been hoping against hope that John would break free from Harley's influence he felt uneasy about whatever John might be planning next. What did he have in mind for Harley? Bruce knew, deep down, that John didn't have the same views on excessive violence and death as he did. What form of revenge did John expect him to play a part in and would Bruce be able to go through with it with him?

  
"John, I…"

  
"Come on, Bruce. We can take Harley down together. Just think of it, me working with Batman! Best friends standing up for each other no matter what. Tell me you don't want that."

  
Bruce opened his mouth to contradict him but found himself silenced by a pointed look. Instead he simply asked "You knew?"

  
John giggled, properly this time. "Of course, buddy. You seriously think you could pull the wool over my eyes? I had my suspicions before but the way you vanished that night at the café made me certain" he pronounced with eager self satisfaction but then his face fell slightly and his voice dropped to little more than a sad whisper.

  
"It hurt that you didn't tell me though. You could have trusted me Bruce but you didn't. You lied to me just like Harley did but I can understand why so I forgive you. From now on, though we have to mean it this time. No secrets between us. No secrets and no hurting each other."

  
In an echo of that night back at the Stacked Deck he held up his hand, pinky extended and eyes pleading. Bruce, though still reeling from the realisation of just how much his friend knew about who he truly was, didn't hesitate for a second in taking it.

  
"I pinky swear" he vowed "I never wanted to hurt you and I am sorry I did. Still, it can't hurt more than watching someone you care about being used and mistreated like the way I had to watch you with Harley. That is why I am adding another condition to our promise. John, swear to me that you won't let anyone abuse you that way again. Find someone who cares about you, who appreciates you and understands you. Someone who will stick up for you and stand by you. Someone who understands how lucky they are to have you in their life. Pinky promise, John."

  
"I swear, Bruce" John croaked, voice stammering as his face was bathed in tears and his hands trembled, so touched was he by his friend's kind words. Only Dr Leyland had ever told him he was worth something before and, although sincere, her words had lacked the raw passion of Bruce's speech. John had thought, well more hoped, that Bruce cared about him but now he was sure. Bruce wasn't a good enough liar to fake that performance.

  
The two of them got back in the car and continued their journey in a silence as pregnant as it was comfortable. Bruce, on his part, was trying to come to a decision about what to do next. Would it be right to confess his feelings to John now or was it too soon? Was approaching him romantically when he was still trying to come to terms with a (sort of) break up, when he was still trying to cope with his feelings and rediscover his self worth, right? If he kept the discussion for a later date would John accuse him of keeping secrets again and put an end to their friendship?

  
John meanwhile was trying to make sense of the array of emotions and thoughts whizzing around his head in an intelligible haze. Bruce's words were what he kept coming back to and within them he found signs of something more than just the advice of a concerned friend. John looked back over the times he and Bruce had spent together, all they had said and done, and compared it to what Bruce had just said to him. To what Bruce had told him to look for when looking for love. Did that mean…?

  
The engine's dull roar ceased as they pulled up outside their destination but neither of them left the vehicle. Instead they sat in continued silence, each consumed by their own thoughts, until eventually John couldn't stand it any longer.

  
"Bruce, I need to know something."

  
Bruce nodded and turned in his seat to face John properly, showing him that he had his undivided attention.

  
"When…" John began timidly, eyes averted, clearing his throat before continuing in a breathless rush "When you asked me, back when I first introduced you to Harley and the others, whether I was in love with you was it because you thought I did love you or because you love me and were hoping I felt the same?"

  
"Both" was Bruce's honest reply "In fact I have spent the whole evening trying to figure out how best to bring the subject up again. I understand that you might just see me as a friend or that after Harley...mph!"

  
He found the rest of his sentence as well as his breath knocked out of him when John launched himself at him, capturing him in the tightest hug imaginable as he nuzzled into Bruce's neck. Bruce wrapped his arms around John and took a moment to bury his face in his dark green locks.

  
John eventually pulled away slightly, if only so that he could scramble over the gear lever and handbrake to sit in Bruce's lap, a mess of long limbs and a smile and eyes so bright they put the sun to shame.

  
"I love you too, Bruce" John proclaimed with breathless delight "I just didn't realize before. You were just such a good friend and Harley's presence was so overwhelming that I couldn't see it. But all I have ever wanted since we met was to make you happy, for you to love me. How I didn't notice that sooner I don't know but there it is." There was a pause then he added playfully, all trace of his former anxiousness forgotten "I hope that this means we can be more than friends."

  
Bruce grinned, resting his forehead against John's as he did so. "Of course it does" he replied, ghosting his thumb gently across John's cheek as he leant in to close the gap between them.

  
**The End.**


End file.
